Plant oils are used in a variety of applications. Novel vegetable oil compositions and improved approaches to obtain oil compositions, from biosynthetic or natural plant sources, are needed. Depending upon the intended oil use, various different fatty acid compositions are desired. Plants, especially species which synthesize large amounts of oils in seeds, are an important source of oils both for edible and industrial uses. Seed oils are composed almost entirely of triacylglycerols in which fatty acids are esterified to the three hydroxyl groups of glycerol.
Soybean oil typically contains about 16-20% saturated fatty acids: 13-16% palmitate and 3-4% stearate. See generally Gunstone et al., The Lipid Handbook, Chapman & Hall, London (1994). Soybean oils have been modified by various breeding methods to create benefits for specific markets. However, a soybean oil that is broadly beneficial to major soybean oil users such as consumers of salad oil, cooking oil and flying oil, and industrial markets such as biodiesel and biolube markets, is not available. Prior soybean oils were either too expensive or lacked an important food quality property such as oxidative stability, good fried food flavor or saturated fat content, or an important biodiesel property such as appropriate nitric oxide emissions or cold tolerance or cold flow.
Higher plants synthesize fatty acids via a common metabolic pathway—the fatty acid synthetase (FAS) pathway, which is located in the plastids. β-ketoacyl-ACP synthases are important rate-limiting enzymes in the FAS of plant cells and exist in several versions. β-ketoacyl-ACP synthase I catalyzes chain elongation to palmitoyl-ACP (C16:0), whereas β-ketoacyl-ACP synthase II catalyzes chain elongation to stearoyl-ACP (C18:0). β-ketoacyl-ACP synthase IV is a variant of β-ketoacyl-ACP synthase II, and can also catalyze chain elongation to 18:0-ACP. In soybean, the major products of FAS are 16:0-ACP and 18:0-ACP. The desaturation of 18:0-ACP to form 18:1-ACP is catalyzed by a plastid-localized soluble delta-9 desaturase (also referred to as “stearoyl-ACP desaturase”). See Voelker et al., 52 Annu. Rev. Plant Physiol. Plant Mol. Biol. 335-61 (2001).
The products of the plastidial FAS and delta-9 desaturase, 16:0-ACP, 18:0-ACP, and 18:1-ACP, are hydrolyzed by specific thioesterases (FAT). Plant thioesterases can be classified into two gene families based on sequence homology and substrate preference. The first family, FATA, includes long chain acyl-ACP thioesterases having activity primarily on 18:1-ACP. Enzymes of the second family, FATB, commonly utilize 16:0-ACP (palmitoyl-ACP), 18:0-ACP (stearoyl-ACP), and 18:1-ACP (oleoyl-ACP). Such thioesterases have an important role in determining chain length during de novo fatty acid biosynthesis in plants, and thus these enzymes are useful in the provision of various modifications of fatty acyl compositions, particularly with respect to the relative proportions of various fatty acyl groups that are present in seed storage oils.
The products of the FATA and FATB reactions, the free fatty acids, leave the plastids and are converted to their respective acyl-CoA esters. Acyl-CoAs are substrates for the lipid-biosynthesis pathway (Kennedy Pathway), which is located in the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). This pathway is responsible for membrane lipid formation as well as the biosynthesis of triacylglycerols, which constitute the seed oil. In the ER there are additional membrane-bound desaturases, which can further desaturate 18:1 to polyunsaturated fatty acids. A delta-12 desaturase (FAD2) catalyzes the insertion of a double bond into 18:1, forming linoleic acid (18:2). A delta-15 desaturase (FAD3) catalyzes the insertion of a double bond into 18:2, forming linolenic acid (18:3).
Many complex biochemical pathways have now been manipulated genetically, usually by suppression or over-expression of single genes. Further exploitation of the potential for plant genetic manipulation will require the coordinate manipulation of multiple genes in a pathway. A number of approaches have been used to combine transgenes in one plant—including sexual crossing, retransformation, co-transformation, and the use of linked transgenes. A chimeric transgene with linked partial gene sequences can be used to coordinately suppress numerous plant endogenous genes. Constructs modeled on viral polyproteins can be used to simultaneously introduce multiple coding genes into plant cells. For a review, see Halpin et al., Plant Mol. Biol. 47:295-310 (2001).
Thus, a desired plant phenotype may require the expression of one or more genes and the concurrent reduction of expression of another gene or genes. Thus, there exists a need to simultaneously over-express one or more genes and suppress, or down-regulate, the expression of a another gene or genes in plants using a single transgenic construct.